


First Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Clint isn't maried, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twins celebrate their first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

Clint together with Natasha and the Maximoff twins are celebrating Christmas at his farm. He wanted the twins to enjoy since they really hadn't celebrated Christmas since they joined Hydra.  
Also Nat and him wanted to catch a break. both had been busy after the whole Ultron fiasco, Nat helping Steve train the new team and Clint helping him find Bucky Barnes. Bruce had returned 3 months later with Betty Ross and he was staying with Tony.  
Thor was still in Asgard and Steve and Sam were searching for Bucky.  
It was Christmas eve so Clint was going to decorate the tree with the twins. They were still sleeping. Nat was in the kitchen making breakfast. She was going to bake Christmas cookies later.  
After breakfast Wanda and Pietro along with Clint decorated the tree and then the twins went out to play in the snow. Clint is glad they are enjoying themselves. He helps Natasha make dinner and wrap presents.  
At night they all have dinner, after which there is hot chocolate and cookies. They open presents. Afterwards the twins retire while Clint and Nat snuggle on the couch watching a movie and exchanging lazy kisses with each other.  
Its nice and relaxing.  
Warm and inviting.  
They are a family.


End file.
